Five Nights at Treasure Island
Five Nights at Treasure Island is a fan game created by Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez. The game takes inspiration from the indie game Five Nights at Freddy's and the creepypasta,Abandoned by Disney. The game's last release was an unstable remastered demo (1.0). A trailer was released on Puritysin'schannel at 00:30 (UTC) on April 2nd, 2015. The former Wiki of the game announced that it would be closing June 23, 2015, and the future of the game was at stake. However, the next day Tia announced in a blog post that a new wiki would be made and that the game would live on under a new development team. From that point on, the game became the first part of a trilogy of Disney games called Project D.I.. On August 30, 2015, Tia announced that Project D.I. was canceled for good. However, Jack AwesomeGuy3434 later announced that he would be unnoficially reviving the game for all the fans who did not want the games legacy to be lost. Gameplay The setting is in the forgotten Disney attraction "Treasure Island". The player works as an intern for a research team, and cannot leave their office except during Pirate Caverns. They have access to ten security cameras, and must monitor the facility using them. The costumes found in the facility roam around at night, and must be monitored by the player. If a mascot enters the office, the player must immediately open the monitor and disable one of the security cameras, luring the mascot away. Failing to do this in time will result in the player's death. A new mechanic called Power will be added, in which the player can shut off the power in Treasure Island to restart all the security cameras. It is highly advised as a last resort by Matthew, the game's creator, as the power takes one and a half in-game hours to come back on. Plot You play as a night-watch intern named Jake Smith as he tries to survive through five nights at the abandoned Disney attraction Treasure Island. Jake was hired as an intern to collect data from the location, before a research team brings over more supplies from Alabama to investigate the attraction. Two people, namely Greg and Lisa, will leave voicemails providing information on how to pass through all the nights. However, the costumes at the location are somehow alive and mobile, and will attempt to harm Jake if they encounter him. Therefore, if a mascot enters Jake's office, the player must open the monitor and disable one of the cameras. This creates a loud noise in the room the camera is in, which can lure the costume away. The camera will automatically turn back on after roughly 30 to 40 seconds. Using this knowledge given to him from the Phone Callers, Jake must survive against Photo-Negative Mickey, Disembodied, Goofy, and several other hostile costumes (And strange humanoid-like creatures), from 12:00 midnight to 6:00 a.m. Changes between remastered and original versions * Photo-Negative Mickey no longer disappears from camera view. * A new suit, Suicide Mouse, was added. * New locations, such as the Broadcasting Room, were added. * A new feature called Hiding was added. * Oswald no longer appears in the main menu. * When the player gets killed by one of the suits, static will play. Changes between remastered and revival versions * Graphics changed from original to remastered. * "W" key now brings up and down the monitor. * Clock is removed. * Hiding now works. * Titlescreen jumpscare/easter egg reintroduced. * Three new cameras, The Roof, The Supply Closet, and The Hall, have been introduced. * Camera down animation is absent due to a bug. * Image displayed when shutting off a camera is changed. Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Category:Games Category:Miscellanious Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Revival